Safe And Sound
by Kristin The Kitsune
Summary: Just close your eyes,the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound... My re post of Safe And Sound from my old account RexieCakes.
1. Finding Foxface

Katniss walked on through the woods.

The young girl knew that it was only her and FoxFace left in the games.

The problem was Katniss couldn't kill FoxFace and she knew it.

When they had run into each other at the start of the games the younger girl looked so scared so innocent.

If anything Katniss wanted to be friends with FoxFace but would the shy girl be okay with that?

What if she tried to kill Katniss?

However then it dawned on Katniss that Foxface had been a longer in the games.

She never killed anyone she never took sides with anyone.

FoxFace was smart to do that it was a very easy way to stay alive if your that careful about everything.

Katniss sighed as she walked along through the woods trying to see if she could find FoxFace.

It was at that moment that she heard a scream.

Katniss ran through the woods and suddenly she saw FoxFace laying beside a tree on the ground.

When FoxFace saw Katniss she froze in fear.

"Its okay I wont hurt you,"Katniss said as she walked up slowly to FoxFace.

"Really..?"FoxFace asked.

"Really,"Katniss replied.

"Well than could you help me?"FoxFace asked.

"Of Course,"Katniss added as she bent down beside of the smaller girl.

"I hurt my left leg trying to climb the tree,"FoxFace sighed.

"Well let's go back to a cave I found then I'll take care of you,"Katniss responded.

"Why do you want to help me?"FoxFace asked.

"Because I'm not gonna kill you and your so innocent I could never hurt you,"Katniss answered.

"Wow I think this is the first time I've felt safe in a while,"FoxFace admitted.

"Safe?"Katniss asked.

"Yeah you wont hurt me so I feel safe with you,"FoxFace added.

Then Katniss felt her heart race a little and blushed.

"Well uh let's go to the cave now,"Katniss replied.

"Oh right,"FoxFace added.

After that Katniss helped FoxFace walk until they found a cave.

Katniss led FoxFace into the cave and the smaller girl laid down.

FoxFace closed her eyes feeling safer than she had felt in a while.

Katniss smiled at the younger girl and then looked at her leg.

"Well it's not broken its just bruised really badly,"Katniss said.

"It hurts like its broken though,"FoxFox responded.

"I know but It'll be okay in a few days,"Katniss pointed out.

"Yeah so uh can I go to sleep for a while?"FoxFace asked.

"Of course you look pretty tired,"Katniss replied.

"Yeah I am,"FoxFace sighed.

"Just go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up,"Katniss responded.

FoxFace nodded and then closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**this is my re post of Safe And Sound,I first posted it on my old account RexieCakes but then deleted it off of that account when I moved to this one so yeah anyways review?**


	2. Waking Up

A few hours later Foxface woke up and felt warm.

The younger girl looked over and saw Katniss laying beside of her.

Foxface was shocked for a moment but then calmed down.

She liked having someone close to her it made her feel loved.

Katniss didn't have her arms around the younger girl but that moment for some reason Foxface wish that she did.

"Katniss?"Foxface asked quietly.

The older girl opened her eyes and looked over at Foxface.

"Are you okay?"Katniss asked.

"Yeah a little hungry though,"Foxface answered.

"I have some food in my backpack do you want some?"Katniss asked.

"Yes please,"Foxface responded.

Katniss nodded and then got up and went over to where she kept her backpack.

The older girl opened the bad and took out an Apple.

Foxface smiled as Katniss gave her the Apple.

"Thank you,"Foxface replied.

"You're welcome,"Katniss added.

Foxface took a bite of the Apple and then ate the rest of it quickly.

"So hows your leg?"Katniss asked.

"Okay I guess,"Foxface answered.

"Yeah it still looks bad,"Katniss pointed out.

"Katniss can I ask you something?"Foxface asked.

"Yeah,"Katniss replied.

"How are we both gonna get out of here alive if only one person can survive the Hunger Games?"Foxface asked.

"I don't know but I'll figure something out,"Katniss added.

Foxface nodded and then tried to stand up.

The smaller girl fell back down and let out a little whimper.

"Its okay,"Katniss replied as she helped Foxface lay back down.

The older girl kissed Foxface on the forehead and laid down beside of her once more.

"Katniss.."Foxface added.

"Yes?"Katniss asked.

"How are we gonna get more food?"Foxface asked.

"I'll hunt,"Foxface answered.

"Well just be careful when your out there,"Foxface replied.

"I will I promise,"Katniss added.

"Good,"Foxface replied.

"Well I should go hunting now before it gets dark I'll be back soon,"Katniss added.

"Alright,"Foxface sighed.

Katniss smiled at Foxface,then picked up her bow and arrow and then walked out of the cave.

* * *

**owo Review?**


	3. I Love You

Foxface waited in the cave for Katniss to get back.

Little did the small girl know that the game makers had something in store for Foxface.

Suddenly Foxface froze in fear when she saw a huge Wolf walk past the cave.

The younger girl gasped loudly by mistake and the Wolf turned around and looked at Foxface.

The Wolf growled as it entered the cave.

Foxface tried to stand up but with her badly injured leg she fell back down.

The Wolf lunged at Foxface and the smaller girl screamed but before it could touch her it fell down in pain.

The small girl looked up and saw Katniss then saw that she had shot the wolf with an arrow.

Katniss ran over to Foxface and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh your okay,"Katniss whispered.

Foxface hugged back tightly and started to cry.

"Hey don't cry its okay now I'm here and nothing can hurt you,"Katniss added.

"Katniss the game makers are gonna keep trying to kill us if you and me keep on being friends,"Foxface cried.

"We'll figure something out I promise,"Katniss replied.

"Katniss why are you doing this?"Foxface asked.

The older girl leaned in and kissed Foxface on the lips and felt the smaller girl kissing back.

Once they broke apart Katniss looked at Foxface and smiled.

"I love you,"Katniss admitted.

"I love you too,"Foxface added.

"Also I wasn't able to get any food because when I saw a Rabbit I was going to shoot I heard you scream and came

running back here,"Katniss replied.

"It's fine you can go hunt now if you'd like,"Foxface added.

"No I'm not gonna leave you I'm staying here with you until your leg is better,"Katniss sighed.

"Okay,"Foxface responded.

"Wait a minute we could just eat the wolf,"Katniss pointed out.

"Are you sure?"Foxface asked.

"Yeah I'll have to cook it though,"Katniss smirked.

"You sure you can do that?"Foxface asked.

"Yeah,"Katniss replied.

"Okay then,"Foxface added.

Then Katniss walked over to the dead Wolf and dragged it out of the cave.

Foxface waited for Katniss to get done with the food but somehow fell asleep while waiting.

Soon Katniss was done cooking the Wolf meat over a fire and walked back into the cave.

Katniss smiled at Foxface and then walked over to her.

"Foxface?"Katniss wishpered.

The smaller girl opened her eyes and looked up at Katniss.

"Is the food ready?"Foxface asked.

"Yeah here,"Katniss replied as she handed the younger girl a peace of Wolf meat.

Then Foxface and Katniss started eating and after they were full they laid down together.

"What do you think the game makers are gonna do next?"Foxface asked.

"I don't know but we'll handle it no matter what it is,"Katniss answered.

Foxface nodded and then closed eyes as she felt Katniss wrap her arms around her.

* * *

**review once more?8D**


	4. Fire,Finding A New Cave,And Hunting

The next morning Katniss woke up to a loud sound.

Katniss moved away from Foxface and looked outside of the cave.

The older girl froze when she saw the forest was on fire and it coming towards the cave.

Katniss quickly picked up her backpack,and put her bow arrows in then she picked up Foxface and ran out of the cave.

The smaller girl woke up in shock seeing that she was being carried.

"Katniss whats-"

Foxface didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw the fire.

"Oh yeah that makes sense,"Foxface mumbled.

Then a huge fireball came towards the two girls.

Katniss dodged the fire but then tripped and felling sending Foxface out of her grip.

"Foxface!"Katniss yelled as she tried to get through the fire and back to the younger girl.

The smaller girl tried to stand up but fell back down with her hurt leg.

Then another fire ball was shot and came towards Foxface.

Foxface quickly laid down and covered her head with her hands.

The fire ball missed the younger girl and then shot into a tree causing it to fall over.

"Katniss!"Foxface yelled in fear as she saw the older girl fall down when the tree fell right in front of her.

The older girl quickly got up and dodged the fire as she got over to Foxface.

Katniss picked Foxface up and started to run again.

Then another fireball was shot and it was at that moment that Katniss saw a river.

She ran to the river and just as the fireball missed the two girls they landed in the water.

Both girls were panting and then Foxface began to cry.

"Katniss I could have lost you,"Foxface cried as she hugged the taller girl.

"Shh its okay were okay now,"Katniss replied as she hugged the smaller girl back.

"Come on let's find a new cave,"Katniss added.

"Okay,"Foxface replied as Katniss picked her back up.

The older girl walked to the other side of the forest that wasn't set on fire and started to search for a new cave.

Once Katniss found a new cave for her and Foxface she gently laid Foxface down.

"I'll be back soon I'm going to hunt for us,"Katniss said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Alright,"Foxface replied.

Katniss smiled at the younger girl and then went out to hunt.

Knowing that the game makers would surely come up with another idea to try to kill her or Foxface Katniss knew she had to be quick on her hunt.

Katniss stopped a Rabbit and then shot at it.

When the girl saw that the arrow didn't miss she walked over and picked up the Rabbit.

Soon enough Katniss returned back to the cave and saw that Foxface was okay.

"Can we eat now?"Foxface asked.

"Well I have to cook the meat first,"Katniss replied.

"Okay,"Foxface sighed.

"Are you okay?"Katniss asked.

"Yeah it's just I'm scared about what might happen,"Foxface answered.

"Everything will be fine all we have to do is show the games makers that no matter what they do they can't kill us,then

we'll be able to go home,"Katniss pointed out.

"Yeah but home is a different place for both of us.."Foxface admitted.

"I know and that's why I want you to move to district 12,"Katniss responded.

"Really?"Foxface asked.

"Yes really unless you have family or friends back at district five,"Katniss answered.

"I don't have anything back at district five so I'll come with you,"Foxface replied.

"Good now I'm gonna go make a fire and cook the Rabbit meat,"Katniss smirked.

Foxface nodded and then laid back down while Katniss went to make dinner.

* * *

**I re did the fire part a little bit but I think it still came out good So review?**


	5. Night Watch And More Trouble

After Katniss had finished cooking the Rabbit meat she walked back inside the cave to find Foxface sleeping peacefully.

"Foxface time to wake up,"Katniss whispered in the younger girls ear.

The smaller girl yawned as she sat up.

"Sorry the games are making me very tired,"Foxface replied.

"Its alright and the Rabbit meat is all cooked,"Katniss added.

"Well I'll gladly take some,"Foxface smirked.

Then Katniss gave Foxface some of the Rabbit meat and the smaller girl ate it immediately.

"Someone seems hungry,"Katniss pointed out.

"Yeah very hungry,"Foxface replied.

After both girls finished eating it started to get dark outside.

"Do you think we're gonna be okay tonight?"Foxface asked.

"Well I can't say for sure since the game makers are sure to come up with an idea but we'll be okay no matter what,"Katniss replied.

"Well since there's most likely trouble coming I'll keep watch tonight,"Foxface added.

"Are you sure?"Katniss asked.

"Yeah and besides I took a nap and you didn't so you need more sleep,"Foxface pointed out.

Katniss nodded and then laid down.

"Just wake me up if you need me,"Katniss added as she fell asleep.

Foxface smiled at the older girl and then kept watch over the cave.

After an hour or so Foxface heard a dog like sound coming from outside.

Then right before the small girls eyes she saw a huge number of mutt like creatures coming towards the cave.

* * *

**okay so I know on my other account I had 6 chapters but this is the 5th chapter now because I made another chapter before this longer and yeah so just not to confuse anyone I just did chapter 5 a bit different by adding more than I did the first time on my other account so yeah I'll update soon and could someone maybe leave me a review for my other story The Hunger Games: My version?I just haven't gotten a review for that story yet and I would love to see what people think about it.C:**


	6. Mutt Attack

"KATNISS!"Foxface yelled.

The taller girl woke up and looked at Foxface.

"Whats wrong?"Katniss asked.

"That's whats wrong!"Foxface cried as she pointed to the mutts coming into the cave.

Katniss grabbed her bow and arrows,and then pushed Foxface behind her.

The tall girl shot an arrow at one of the mutts and then went to shoot another.

"Katniss there's too many!"Foxface yelled.

"Foxface its going to be okay,"Katniss replied as she tried to protect the other girl.

Suddnely two of the mutts jumped for Katniss.

"Oh shit.."Katniss mumbled.

Foxface screamed as the mutts pinned Katniss down.

The redhead suddenly got an idea and then ran over to the mutts.

The small girl kicked one of the mutts causing it to growl and get off of Katniss.

The other Mutt looked up and jumped off of Katniss as well seeing that the other Mutt wanted Foxface.

"Yeah come on!"Foxface screamed as she ran out of the cave.

The two mutts ran out of the cave and ran after her.

"FOXFACE!"Katniss yelled.

The girl grabbed her bow and arrows and ran out of the cave to help the redhead.

* * *

**well I know I haven't updated this story in a while I'm so sorry for the wait I've been working on other stories as well and then I've been busy with school anyways I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer so review?**


	7. Safe And Sound

Foxface tried hard to run... But her leg gave out and she fell hard on the ground!

"KATNISS!"The young girl screamed as the mutts ran toward her.

However... It didn't seem like her lover had heard her... As the mutts lunged for their pray. But then... Out of what seemed to be no where, Katniss jumped in front of Foxface and kicked the mutts in the face.

As the monsters fell to the ground, Katniss quickly scooped Foxface up in her arms... And ran for the Cornucopia.

When they arrived there the tall girl quickly climbed to the top, with her Fox wrapped safely in her hold.

And without a second to pass... The two Mutts ran up to the Cornucopia and began to jump... Trying to reach the two lovers.

"I gotta put you down for a minute,"Katniss said.

"Okay,"Foxface replied as she then felt the taller girl, put her down gently and then watched her girl... As she turned around with her bow.

"You're going down you dirty Mutts!"Katniss hissed as she shot both in the head.

Then... Both fell to the ground dying... Katniss then smiled and turned to the shorter girl.

"They're dead!"Foxface cheered as Katniss kised her cheek before replying.

"Yeah that they are,"Katniss smirked as she nuzzled her lover.

The redhead smiled and nuzzled the older girl back... As an announcement came over the arena.

"I am proud to announce the winners of the 74th Hunger Games... FoxFace And Katniss Everdeen!"

"WE WON!"Katniss and Foxface cheered in unison. "And this means we'll be together forever!"The Fox like lady added.

"That we will, Sweetie I promise,"Katniss responded as she pulled Foxface into her arms... And took her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! Sorry it took me months to update this... I don't use this account much. My main account is where I do most of my work. My username for it is: RexieCakes. So yeah if you wanna read stuff that isn't in the Hunger Games section check my stuff out on there! Also people have asked for a 2nd Misunderstood. And I may or may not do it... Depends. I've got a lot of other stories to get done first before I look into that. Anyways hope u enjoyed this! **


End file.
